Every Rose Has Its Thorns
by FlareRider1
Summary: Amelia is an average teenage girl living during World War 2. Destiny is an adverage teenage girl living in London during the 1700's. When they die, the Man in the Moon chooses them to be Guardians. Their rivalry begins soon after their being chosen, when their friends are in danger. Can they team up to save the other Guardians? (A Rotg/Big 4 story)
1. Chapter 1

Amelia pushed her short, blonde curls in frustration as she peered at the window, seeing enemy planes flying over her house_._

_No_, she thought. _Not today. Not on Morgan's birthday._

Her brother Morgan was now 18 and was finally able to enlist on the military. This was probably the last time Amelia and her family would see him for months. She glanced at her mother nervously and noticed that she was pulling heavy black drapes over the windows.

The party began, but the feeling of dread had already spread like wildfire among the guests. Even when Amelia turned on the record player and it began to lightly play a happy song, the tension in the air was thick enough to be cut by a knife. The sound of bombs exploding miles away did not lessen the mood.

Amelia was determined that the party would go on, no matter what. Morgan deserved one party after birthday upon birthday with no celebration. Her brother knew her family didn't always have the money, after all times were tough. He seemed to be okay with it, but after four years... _no, not this time_.

Their mom cut the small cake and looked up at the guests around her. She cleared her throat and found the strength to give a speech. "Friends," she said, gesturing to a young girl and boy, both friends of Morgan and Amelia. "Family," she continued, gesturing to Amelia and her grandparents. "Though this party may be small, this is what my husband wanted," she said with a tear sparkling in her eye. "For today is the day Morgan is an adult, and is able to follow in his father's footsteps in joining the military. This has been his dream since he was young, and now it shall finally come true." She paused for a moment and then let her tears loose. She wiped them with her sleeve as she finished her speech. "Even though he is not here, I'm sure his father is looking down at Morgan with pride." That's when they all lost it.

Dad died in war last year, and Morgan was beating himself up about it, thinking that it's his fault he wasn't old enough to be there and help Dad. Amelia hugged Morgan and wiped a few stray tears off of his face.

"It's not your fault." she whispered in his ear. "He wouldn't want you to be sad on such a happy day." She shot a glance at the covered windows as I said happy. What was she talking about? They were under an air raid!

Morgan squeezed her tightly and she felt his body shudder as warm tears trickled onto my sweater. She tensed as I heard an explosion too close for comfort.

"Morgan," Amelia moaned, "They're here."

He stood there, shocked as she ushered everyone into a huddle in the hallway. When she gathered them all up, she noticed that Morgan was still gone.

"Morgan! Come on! There's not a lot of time left!" She yelled to her brother.

She heard a bomb whizzing through the air above her house. _Not enough time_, she thought. She grabbed Morgan and yanked him on top of the others and threw herself over them.

Just in time for the bomb to hit. And to hear her brother screaming her name.

* * *

** First chapter in the series, and I really like it. Yes, the next one is sad too. For the record, all of the Big Four will be Guardians of their respective season. (Jack- Winter, Rapunzel- Spring, Merida- Summer, and Hiccup- Fall) There will be no Mericcup (as much as I LOVE the two!), but there will be Hiccup and Amelia romance. Maybe.**

**Ta for now dears! And please review!**

**- If I get 3-5 reviews, I'll post my next chapter tomorrow-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi y'all! It's been a while, right? So enjoy another chapter of Every Rose Has Its Thorns!**

**Comment, Fave, and Follow!**

* * *

The world was still. The sky was clear, and the moon shone brightly. Its beams were focused on a spot in the midst of the ashes that was once the Rose household. The beams grew brighter and brighter until the ashes rustled, and a figure began to emerge from them. A head full of short, messy curls came, followed by the rest of the girl. Her hair was strawberry blonde, and she was wearing a gauzy white dress, accompanied by a graceful pair of wings on her back. She looked slightly confused as she gazed at the mess around her.

"Your name," spoke the moon, "Is Amelia Rose. You are the bringer of love and happy beginnings to the Earth."

Amelia spun in confusion. Her head spun with half-completed memories. "Morgan? Where are you? Mom?" she wailed as she turned to the dark nothingness around her. Ashes shifted under her feet spun desperately to find her family. "I thought I saved you," she began, "But now you're gone." She fell to her knees and began to weep. She stared at the moon, looking down at her. "Is this some kind of cruel joke? What is this?" she yelled while gesturing to the world around her. She looked down at herself. "Who am I?"

The moon remained silent, much to Amelia's anguish. She saw a shard of glass among the rubble and picked it up, not even wincing as it sliced her palm. She stared it to it and saw someone else staring back at her. The person in the glass had her face, but her hair was redder than Amelia's was supposed to be. With a gasp, she took in all that just happened. She was dead, and now the moon brain brought ber back to life. Its words echoed in her head. Bringer of love and happiness? That's her new life?

With a sigh, she tested out her new wings. With a slight struggle, sue actually got a few inches off of the ground. With a sudden pang of newfound joy, she flapped them even more and soared among the clouds.

If this would be her life, she had to have fun with it. Her family would want it this way.

As she flew along, something red caught her eye. She flew down to the ash where she had come from and saw her old archery set, painted red. With a gasp, she scooped it up, and began to examine Morgan's handiwork. Then, it struck her. She remembered this bow.

_It was a stormy night, and Papa had just left for war days ago. Little Amelia ran outside in tears, past her swings and straight to the shed. She swung the shed door open and saw her 14-year-old brother, whittling an arrow with a heart at the tip. At the sound of his sister's arrival, he looked up and smiled._

_"Missing dad?" he asked, setting the arrow down and beginning another one._

_She shook her head as he set down the knife and wood block to stretch out an arm to her. "Come 'ere, squirt." he said as she advanced forward into his lap. He enveloped her in a hug as she shook with tears. "You know he's going to come back. He always does."_

_She looked up, eyes teeming with tears and fright. "But Morgan, what about Lizzy's daddy? He never came back."_

_Amelia's friend Elizabeth's dad died in battle just the week before. Morgan's head swam with what-if's, but he shook them off and held Amelia back to him._

_"Don't worry, Ames. He'll come back. I promise."_

_Amelia nodded and squirmed off of his lap and into a stool adjacent to his, mood slightly lifted. "Whatcha buildin'?" she asked._

_He smiled and once again picked up the wood block and knife. "It's a surprise. I was going to give it to you later but..." he paused as he gently finished the delicate tip of the arrow. "I guess you can help me finish it."_

_"A new toy!" she squealed as Morgan passed her a can of red paint and a brush._

_"You get to help me paint it," he smiled as Amelia eagerly began to paint the bow, yet she was being uncharacteristically careful, not wanting to ruin her brother's gift to her._

_When the set was finished and the paint was dry, Morgan fitted the quiver on Amelia's back and wrapped her fingers around the bow._

_He laughed, "Now you're a real cupid!"_

_Amelia looked confused. "Cupid?" she asked._

_"The winged Roman bringer of love. Cupid always has a bow and arrow handy." Morgan explained._

_"Oh, Morgan!" she squealed. "Tell me more! I love your stories!"_

_He smiled at his sister and began the story of Cupid from his Roman mythology class._

Amelia smiled as she remembered her brother's gift, a tear ran down her cheek.

Her thoughts echoed, "You're a real cupid!" as she ran her finger over the bow, puzzle pieces clicking together in her mind. "So that's who I am. Cupid." She glared at the moon once again. "Why me?" she asked, more confused then angry. "Why me?..." she asked again, quietly to herself.

* * *

**Yuppers, it's a shawty. I'll post Destiny's chapter later, k?**


End file.
